


Geralt tende ad essere possessivo con il suo bardo.

by BloodyWolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Storia nata per il #14esimo P0rnFest, nasce dal prompt:"Geralt odia che Jaskier sia sempre ammiccante con tutti quando si esibisce nelle taverne."Così è nata codesta cosa, non chiedetemi cosa ho scritto, spero solo che sia di vostro gradimento e che sia leggibile.Ciao <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	Geralt tende ad essere possessivo con il suo bardo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Witcher - Gerakier (Dandelion)  
> Parole: 1975   
> Abbiate pietà di me XD

Jaskier passava lentamente tra i tavoli strimpellando le corde del suo adorato liuto, facendo l’occhiolino ad un paio di prosperose donne che se ne stavano sedute insieme ai mariti.

Geralt si ritrovò a lasciar vagare lo sguardo su di loro, seguendo i loro denti che andavano a conficcarsi vogliose nelle loro labbra mentre lasciavano vagare gli occhi maliziosi sul corpo semplice del bardo.

Inarcò il labbro superiore digrignando i denti ma decidendo che quello non era né il luogo né il momento adatto per fare a botte con i mariti di quelle due galline.

I suoi occhi tornarono a posarsi sul corpo minuto ma equilibrato di Jaskier, seguendo ogni suo movimento.

Le sue dita pizzicavano con malizia le corde e il suo denti perfetti si lasciavano accarezzare dalla lingua mentre la voce del cantastorie riempiva l’aria intrattenendo tutta la locanda con ballate sconce o divertenti a seconda del momento.

Geralt aveva iniziato ad odiare quel suo modo di fare lascivo e da grande amante del gentil sesso, era tutto così falso e finto da fargli venire il mal di stomaco.

“Mh.”

Lo strigo si alzò in piedi, incapace di restare a guardare l’altro mentre ammicca ad ogni creatura vivente del pianeta. Lasciò un paio di monete sul tavolo per la pinta di birra che aveva bevuto di fretta per poi girarsi ed uscire da lì, subito seguito a ruota dal bardo che, come richiamato dal semplice fattore che si fosse alzato, salutò tutti raccogliendo le monete che gli avevano appoggiato sul tavolo, infilandole nel taschino interno della giacca per poi dirigersi quasi di corsa dietro di lui, piegandosi in leggeri inchini ed occhiolini prima di uscire.

“G-Geralt! Aspettami!”

L’aria era fresca quella notte e la sentì sul proprio volto con piacere dopo la calura che nella taverna portava con sé odore di cibo e di sesso, di birra scadente e di cenere.

Si girò a guardarlo, lasciando che lo sguardo vagasse sulle vie della piccola cittadina che, a quell’ora tarda, sembrava completamente addormentata.

Geralt indossava il lungo mantello nero che gli copriva i capelli, per non farsi riconoscere e rimanere il più anonimo possibile.

“Che ti prende? Possiamo prendere una camera nella locanda!”

Geralt si fermò improvvisamente, facendo sì che Jaskier si scontrasse contro la propria schiena con una piccola imprecazione. Alzò la testa notando che la luce della luna era coperta da un velo di spessi nuvoloni. Sarebbe piovuto da lì a qualche ore ma lo strigo aveva già deciso come muoversi per “punire” il suo compagno di sventure.

“Parlami! Anche un mh o un grrr mi va bene qualsiasi cosa, ma devo capire cosa passa nella tua testa. Geralt!”

Il suo nome fu detto con un’ottava più alta della voce, una sorta di leggero urlo mal trattenuto e mal celato per via del movimento rapido con cui lo strigo aveva afferrato l’avambraccio del bardo e lo aveva portato in un vicolo per poi sbatterlo contro il muro di schiena, mozzandogli leggermente il respiro.

“Geralt ma che diavolo…”

“Zitto.”

Jaskier ubbidì all’ordine, preoccupato che ci fosse qualche mostro da combattere, o magari che fossero stati pedinati.

“Ti odio.”

Jaskier aggrottò le sopracciglia di fronte al leggero insulto che era stato sputato fuori dai denti stretti dello strigo. Una delle gambe di Geralt andò ad infilarsi tra le sue, premendogli il cavallo senza alcuna dolcezza o cautela, era un’impellenza semplice ed animale.

La bocca di Geralt si chiuse sul suo collo, meschina ma cauta a non incidere la carne, voleva che restasse un segno non una cicatrice.

Ranuncolo si ritrovò a gemere mestamente, allungando le mani verso il petto del compagno spalancando la bocca in cerca di ossigeno da far entrare nei polmoni.

“Non qui, possono vederci.”

La sua melodiosa voce uscì bassa e roca, esitante ma carica di desiderio.

“No.”

Non fece in tempo a replicare perché le loro bocche si scontrarono, si cercarono desiderose e si esplorarono, le loro lingue danzavano fameliche e cariche di piacere.

Una delle grandi mani di Geralt risalì lungo il suo petto fino a stringersi sul suo collo pallido, premendo il giusto per fargli mancare il fiato, il giusto per mandargli il cervello in una sorta di poltiglia di neuroni e di piacere mentre la voce, di qualche nota più bassa e minacciosa  _ -erotica- _ , non salì ed uscì dalla bocca dell’albino colpendo in pieno il suo orecchio in maniera chiara e schietta.

“Odio quando fai l’occhiolino a tutte le donne nelle taverne, lo sai.”

Jaskier gemette di piacere, muovendo il bacino per cercare di strofinare la propria virilità rinchiusa nei pantaloni sulla gamba muscolosa di Geralt, si sentiva - _ era- _ un maledettissimo animale in calore ma la cosa non lo disgustava minimamente anzi quella loro relazione lo eccitava da morire.

“Tu ammazzi mostri per sopravvivere e io suono il liuto, faccio del mio meglio ma lo sai che in fondo voglio te nel mio letto…”

La mano libera dello strigo si mosse andando ad accarezzargli i capelli per poi stringerli in modo che il bardo rilasciasse un semplice gemito carico di lussuria.

Geralt si addossò al corpo di Jaskier spingendolo meglio contro il muro della casa, un muro come un altro solo che, su quella parete, non c’erano finestre o porte.

Gli occhi del bardo si fecero liquidi nel percepire l'effetto che faceva all’altro uomo, si morse il labbro inferiore allungando le mani sui pantaloni dello strigo, slacciando i lembi che li componevano abbassandoli il giusto indispensabile per lasciar scivolare una mano in quei calzoni. Jaskier era bravo ad usare le mani e le sue dita corsero ad accarezzare l’intera lunghezza, sfiorando il glande per poi risalire muovendosi con disinvoltura in quel terreno a loro ormai conosciuto.

La mano che non sostava tra i suoi capelli si appoggiò al muro dietro di lui, sorreggendosi mentre con la bocca tornava a divorare le sue labbra con impellenza e prepotenza.

Il bardo abbassò i pantaloni di Geralt in modo da potersi muovere in totale libertà, portando una mano ad accarezzare i testicoli gonfi e tesi dello strigo, massaggiandogli l’asta con un continuo movimento, ansimando direttamente nella bocca o nell’orecchio dell’uomo e godendosi lo spettacolo di avere tra le mani uno degli uomini più pericolosi del Continente.

Digrignava i denti come un animale messo alle strette, lo fissava con quegli occhi che nella penombra della notte quasi scintillavano dorati e lo stava braccando come un animale in calore, strusciandosi il più possibile contro di lui.

Geralt appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla mentre lui aumentava il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, gemendo roco nell’orecchio dell’altro. Non lo stava nemmeno sfiorando ma la sua sola presenza e l’erezione che teneva tra le mani lo facevano sentire sul punto di venire, troppo eccitato dall’intera situazione.

“Jaskier rallenta…”

“No.”

Geralt alzò la testa dalla sua spalla e il bardo ne approfittò per togliere la mano che ancora gli teneva i capelli tirati, fermando ogni suo movimento per appoggiarla al muro dietro di sé e sorridere all’uomo in modo sfrontato e malizioso.

“Dato che, per via delle tue dimensioni, non posso resistere a lungo e visto che tu sei al limite, ho deciso che la mia bocca accoglierà il tuo piacere.”

Jaskier si lasciò scivolare a terra, sulle proprie ginocchia e, senza lasciare tempo allo strigo di capire, afferrò l’erezione che svettava tra le sue gambe per portarla alla propria bocca.

Leccò il prepuzio, muovendo la lingua in modo da seguire poi ogni singola vena che pulsava sul membro del compagno, baciandola con dedizione prima di leccarsi le labbra ed accogliere il più possibile nella propria bocca.

Il gemito che caldo vibrò nell’aria portò il bardo ad intensificare quel contatto, sforzandosi a rilassare la gola per accoglierne di più, sempre di più.

Le sue abili dita giocavano delicatamente con i testicoli accarezzandoli, tastandoli e strigendoli con dedizione, sapeva che all’altro piaceva. L’avevano sperimentato insieme e Jaskier adorava provare cose insieme a lui.

Si fermò qualche secondo dal suo impiego, chiudendo la bocca ed ingoiando la grande quantità di saliva che stava producendo, si schiarì la voce prima di stringere tra le mani la virilità di Geralt ed alzare gli occhi per poterlo guardare, per poter vedere gli effetti devastanti che il piacere poteva avere su un uomo temprato a sopportare ogni dolore e ogni situazione nel modo più apatico e calcolatore possibile, tranne quella.

Geralt era appoggiato con gli avambracci al muro e la sua testa era lì abbandonata con gli occhi lucidi ma fissi verso il suo volto, aveva la bocca chiusa con la mascella contratta e i denti in bella vista.

Jaskier si leccò le labbra incapace di staccarsi dal loro contatto visivo, sorrise prima di permettere alla propria lingua di passare lungo l’intera lunghezza senza fretta, occhi negli occhi.

“Jaskier…”

“Lo so.”

Il bardo aprì la bocca per accogliere nuovamente la virilità nella propria bocca, lasciandola scivolare lungo la cavità muovendo la lingua per accarezzare più carne pulsante possibile, incavò le guance e chiuse leggermente la mascella in modo che i suoi denti accarezzassero la pelle tesa dell’erezione, provocando un brivido di piacere nel corpo che lo sovrastava.

Allungò una mano sul sedere tondo e sodo del Witcher in modo da mantenersi in equilibrio mentre aumentava il movimento che stava compiendo con la testa, dando un ritmo più continuo e caotico. Aveva imparato a riconoscere i segnali che il corpo dell’altro aveva per capire quando era al limite, le leggere vene del pene e del ventre che si ingrossavano, unite ai leggeri spasmi che sembravano colpire ogni singolo nervo dell’uomo, portarono il bardo ad ingoiare quanta più carne poteva, stringendo la sacca che conteneva i testicoli e vibrando anch’esso non appena avvertì il piacere che, liquido, gli inondava la bocca e la gola in fiotti caldi.

La sensazione di sentire lo sperma colargli lungo la gola lo mandò in estasi, portandolo a gemere mentre liberava la bocca dall’erezione e prendeva fiato in ampi respiri ma senza smettere di masturbarlo con calma, facendogli percepire anche l’ultimo barlume di orgasmo.

Aveva le lacrime che premevano agli angoli degli occhi per via dello sforzo e la mascella gli faceva male ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato a dare piacere a Geralt, non in quel modo che sapeva riuscire ad abbattere ogni sua barriera.

Jaskier tornò a raddrizzare la schiena, spingendo delicatamente indietro il busto dello strigo, coinvolgendolo in un bacio umido e che sapeva del suo seme, uno scambio di saliva che Geralt accettò con piacere, divorando le sue labbra con ingordigia, consapevoli tutti e due che quella non poteva che essere l’inizio di una nottata in cui nessuno dei avrebbe chiuso occhio. Lo strigo appoggiò le mani sulle natiche del bardo, attirandolo a sé facendo collidere i loro corpi, acque placide prima della tormenta che, sapevano, li avrebbe colpiti.

“Cosa ne dici di tornare alla locanda e non farmi camminare per qualche giorno?”

Lo strigo si lasciò andare in un sorriso divertito, sbuffando dal naso mentre sistemava i calzoni, decidendo di parlare con tono pacato.

“Lo fai solo per stare in sella a Rutilia e non camminare, ammettilo.”

Jaskier scoppiò a ridere, buttando la testa all’indietro e permettendo così allo strigo di perdersi dietro al movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo che saliva e scendeva per via di quella risata pura che lo stava scuotendo.

“Se non hai voglia basta dirlo, witcher da quattro soldi.”

Ranuncolo allungò le mani, andando a sistemare il cappuccio che, nella foga, era sceso dalla sua testa, lasciando correre lo sguardo dalle sue labbra ai suoi occhi, sorridendo innocentemente.

“Sono solo un bardo il cui letto è freddo, saresti così gentile da occupare il posto libero? Saremo io e te, insieme al mio liuto.”

“Mh. Sei un idiota.”

Geralt lo schiacciò contro il muro per rubargli l’ennesimo bacio profondo e passionale, un contatto il loro che significava tutto e niente. 

“Non mi hai risposto.”

“Cammina o rischi che ti lasci fuori dalla stanza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.  
> Non linciatemi per favore, non volevo snaturarmi ma solo farli mediamente copulare <3  
> Pace e amore <3


End file.
